You and Me
by music-and-fairytales
Summary: [EC] Calleigh and Eric go clubbing. Fluffy oneshot. I'm really bad at summaries.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Hey guys! This idea popped into my head while I was on holidays at a beach resort! It's really fluffy and not very good but I hope you enjoy it anyway. _

* * *

Calleigh looked at the clock again.

6:26pm.

It still hadn't changed from when she'd last checked. Only 4 minutes until Eric would arrive. Calleigh looked at the clock again.

6:27pm.

3 minutes to go. She was getting nervous. When Eric had sent her a text message asking if she wanted to go out with him that night she had given him an enthusiastic "Yes!" for an answer. Now she wasn't so sure that was a good idea.

6:28pm.

She wondered what he was wearing. He'd probably look good because he always did when he went out.

6:29pm.

She checked her make-up in the mirror. It was still fine. Just like the last 6 times she checked.

6:30pm.

Okay. Any second now. She was nervous but ready. Anytime now.

6:31pm.

What the HELL?! Eric was late?! What…

DING DONG

Calleigh slowly got up off the couch and walked to the door. She opened it with a smile on her face.

"Hey Eric!"

He looked GOOD. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a dress shirt which was unbuttoned enough to reveal some of his smooth chest.

"Hey Cal. You look awesome." He said. She was wearing a cut-off denim skirt which ended just above the knee and a black halter-neck top that had silver glitter and a plunging neckline. It revealed just enough cleavage to distract Eric.

"Thanks! You too. So where are we going?"

"Fusion. It's a new club that opened last week."

"Oh ok. What's it like?"

"It's great. They play all different kinds of music, rather than just the typical club music."

"Oh great. Sometimes when I go to clubs I get tired of the pounding beat. It goes on forever and you can feel it thrumming through your chest and you can't escape it. Do you ever get like that?"

"Yeah. I normally end up leaving when I get to that stage."

Calleigh nodded. They continued conversation throughout the car trip and whilst Eric parked his car. They gained access to the club fairly easily and made their way to the bar. Then they ordered drinks and sat in comfortable silence while they drank.

Calleigh had just finished her drink when Eric stood in front of her and offered her his hand. She laughed at him, took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. She was surprised at how good he was at dancing. He really knew how to move himself well. What surprised her more, however, was how natural dancing with Eric felt. She thought they could go on like that forever.

Eric felt the date was going well. He and Calleigh had been dancing for a long time. She was good at it. The way she moved her hips drove him crazy. He had seen 6 men checking her out so far. He glared at them until they got the message and went away. The music had been good too. Everything had been relatively easy to dance to and he and Calleigh had been laughing at the crazy lyrics of some of the songs.

Then he heard the next song start up. His heart almost stopped. He knew which song this was. It was one of his favourite songs (though he would never admit it). It always made him think of Calleigh. And it was slow.

The first notes of the song came through the speakers and they moved closer together. Eric could hear his heart pounding. He put one arm around Calleigh's waist and drew her closer to him.

_What day is it and in what month,_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

_I can't keep up, and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time._

His other hand found hers as she rested her head against his chest and sighed with contentment.

'_Cause it's you and me_

_and all of the people _

_and nothing to do_

_nothing to lose_

'_Cause it's you and me _

_and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Eric knew that those words described his feelings for Calleigh. They were a perfect representation.

_All of the things that I wanna say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards_

_You got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here._

Calleigh looked up into his eyes and he knew she felt it too.

'_Cause it's you and me_

_and all of the people _

_and nothing to do_

_nothing to lose_

'_Cause it's you and me _

_and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Calleigh felt like she was pouring her heart out just through the song and their dancing. It was slow, sensitive and conveyed all their feelings for each other. The words were so true of them and it was a perfect moment.

_There's something about you now,_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right._

Calleigh looked up at Eric again. The love in his eyes was undeniable. She knew it was reflected in hers. Eric drew her even closer as the music started to build into a crescendo.

'_Cause it's you and me_

_and all of the people_

_and nothing to do_

_nothing to lose_

Eric leaned down towards her.

'_Cause it's you and me_

_and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Their lips connected and Calleigh thought she had never felt such joy. The love and affection they communicated through the kiss felt good.

'_Cause it's you and me_

_and all of the people _

_and nothing to do_

_nothing to lose_

'_Cause it's you and me _

_and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

They finally broke apart, both with massive smiles on their faces.

"I love you Cal" Eric said honestly.

"I love you too Eric" she replied.

Hand in hand, they began to exit the club, knowing that they loved each other and that they never wanted to spend another minute apart.

_What day is it, and in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

_

* * *

_

_Ok guys. The song I've used is called 'You and Me' and it's by Lifehouse. It's such a romantic song. I'd recommend it. What did you think of the story? Review please! _:P


End file.
